A conventional semiconductor memory is assembled in a packaged condition. In addition, replacing respective chips of the multichip module to a memory chip is also possible; however, causes increase in a defect rate in overall the module by accumulating the defect rate of respective chips. For example, in the case where four memory chips are implemented on a single module substrate, only one defect memory chip causes overall defect of the module. Therefore, it is necessary handling to replace the defect memory chip as a repairing work and discard the overall module as a defect product. Thus, a low yield and a low efficiency occur.
Quality inspection is simultaneously carried out in every unit of one or a plurality of the packed memory chip and the memory chip implemented on the module substrate. However, in the case where the total number of memory chips to inspect is too many, a small number of memory chips handlable by a single inspection decreases inspecting efficiency. Therefore, a method is desired to increase the inspection efficiency.
The memory chip described as above can be corresponded to a general semiconductor chip, as it is.